Do You Want To Know a Secret?
by DalitAninha
Summary: Só lendo... é segredo!


_**Do You Want To Know a Secret**_

**"You'll never know how much I really love you.**  
**You'll never know how much I really care."**

_"Você nunca saberá o quanto eu realmente amo você_  
_Você nunca saberá o quanto eu realmente me importo"_

"Ótimo, Mac Taylor.

Perfeito.

Maravilhoso.

Você é realmente um banana. Você descobre que é apaixonado por sua colega de trabalho, sua segundo comando, Stella Bonasera, bem no dia em que ela vai embora de Nova York. Tinha aceitado um cargo em Nova Orleans. Mac, seu idiota. Como não percebeu isso antes? Você se importava com ela, tinha afeição por ela, e não diga que era por causa da longa amizade. Não engane-se, por favor. Você foi até a Grécia atrás dela, você a encontrou machucada logo depois que o namorado dela bateu até deixá-la inconsciente. Ela te protegeu de muita coisa e vice-versa. E você ousa dizer que ninca sentiu nada por ela?

Sim, e o Flack é o Capitão América. Acorda, Mac. Eu sei que você gosta dela!"

Mac acorda repentinamente. O sonho era completamente estranho, chegando a ser engraçado. Estava sentado em uma praça, e uma adolescente, de no máximo 14 anos, estava lhe dando um sermão sobre nunca ter falado nada para Stella sobre seus sentimentos. Ela parecia realmente brava por Mac não ter falado à Stella que a amava antes de ela partir.

**"Listen,**  
**Do you want to know a secret?**  
**Do you promise not to tell?"**

_"Ouça..._  
_Você quer saber um segredo?_  
_Prometa não contar?"_

Ele olhou para o lado, e estranhou não ter ninguém dormindo. Achou estranho, pois sua companheira de noites bem dormidas nunca acorda mais cedo do que ele quando estão juntos. Ele olhou para o relógio e percebeu: ela estava provavelmente se arrumando. Acordava uma hora mais cedo para se arrumar. Ele não entendia pra quê tanta produção, sendo que era só ele que tocava no belo corpo da namorada.

**"Closer,**  
**Let me whisper in your ear,**  
**Say the words you long to hear,**  
**I'm in love with you."**

_"Aproxime-se..._  
_Deixe-me sussurrar no seu ouvido_  
_Dizer as palavras que você há muito espera_  
_Estou apaixonado por você"_

Levantou a cabeça e não a viu no quarto. Mas aonde ela está? E que raios estaria fazendo? Levantou o tronco e colocou os pés no chão. Gelado. Deu um suspiro assustado. Pego de surpresa. Colocou o chinelo e procurou a camiseta, que estava no outro canto do espaçoso cômodo, que não era do apartamento dele. Lembrou do momento em que a dita camiseta voou até o canto do quarto da namorada, junto com um soutien. Na sua esquerda, sua calça estava pendurada na guarda de uma cadeira. Suas costas ardiam. Virou de costas para o espelho e diagnosticou: Arranhões. Aquela linda e maravilhosa namorada tinha lhe arranhado praticamente toda a extensão das costas. Maldição. Estava ardendo, mas que se dane, eles fizeram o melhor sexo que ele já havia experimentado. Andou em direção ao banheiro e se viu no reflexo. Fazia tempo que não se enxergava desse jeito. Seus olhos brilhavam, sua expressão era tranquila. Não sentia isso fazia tempo. Desde Claire ele não se sentia tão bem. Peyton foi um relacionamento, mas não foi um namoro que o amor reluzisse. Estava se sentindo absurdamente feliz.

**"I've known the secret for a week or two,**  
**Nobody knows, just we two."**

_"Vou manter esse segredo por uma ou duas semanas_  
_Ninguém sabe, só nós dois."_

Tinham começado a namorar faziam 3 meses. Era dificil, pois o trabalho de ambos exigiam completa concentração. Ninguém sabia que Mac estava com seu coração ocupado, apesar de desconfiarem, por causa do ótimo humor que ele apresentava nos ultimos 3 meses. Acordou de seus pensamentos e tomou um banho quente, afinal, estava tremendo de frio. Mas como estava em férias, tomaria o banho e voltaria para a cama, talvez ler um livro, talvez olhar um pouco de televisão. Demorou um pouco, a água estava tão boa que ele não queria sair dela. Se vestiu rapidamente, para não pegar tanto frio e foi em direção a cozinha tomar um café.

**"Listen,**  
**Do you want to know a secret?**  
**Do you promise not to tell?"**

_"Ouça..._  
_Você quer saber um segredo?_  
_Prometa não contar?"_

Lá estava ela. A mais linda das mulheres da face da Terra. Aquela que só de chegar perto, seu coração parecia sair pela garganta de tão rápido que batia. Tomava uma fumegante xícara de café lendo a página policial do jornal local. Mac se aproximou e a abraçou a sua cintura, dando um leve beijo em seu pescoço.

XX: Bom dia, Mac!  
MT: Bom dia, amor! Dormiu bem?  
XX: Oras, dormi do seu lado. Como não dormir bem assim?

Mac sorriu.

**"Closer,**  
**Let me whisper in your ear,**  
**Say the words you long to hear,**  
**I'm in love with you."**

_"Aproxime-se..._  
_Deixe-me sussurrar no seu ouvido_  
_Dizer as palavras que você há muito espera_  
_Estou apaixonado por você"_

MT: O que vamos fazer?  
XX: Eu terei de ir ao laboratório daqui a...- olhando no relógio - 10 minutos. Devo ficar até a metade da tarde e logo depois eu volto.  
MT: E eu?  
XX: Desculpe, querido. Eu não tenho a mínima ideia do que você possa fazer!  
MT: Pode deixar que eu sei o que fazer!  
XX: Você vai sair e se perder na cidade?  
MT: Ora, Stell, pego um táxi e ando por tudo. Afinal, quem tem boca vai à Roma.  
SB: Ok, amor. Quando eu voltar, eu faço o jantar.  
MT: Não conte com isso.  
SB: Faz 1 semana que você está em Nova Orleans. Desde então, eu nem frequento a cozinha pela noite. Agora, - se aproximando dele. - se eu ficar aqui olhando para você, eu juro que eu vou me atrasar...  
MT: E qual é o problema? - segurando-a mais uma vez pela cintura. -  
SB: Olha, o senhor Pontualidade sumiu!  
MT: Estou de férias... pontualidade não me interessa. O que me interessa é você.  
SB: Desculpe, baby, mas eu tenho que ir.  
MT: Ok, eu vou estar aqui te esperando, amor.  
SB: Eu te amo, Mac.  
MT: Eu também te amo, Stell. - beijando-a em despedida. -

Stella, afobada, saiu rapidamente da casa. Mac ainda ficou tomando café e pensando. Faziam 3 meses que eles estavam namorando. À distância, é claro, mas estavam. Eles se viam de 15 em 15 dias, ou quando a folga era prolongada até o final de semana. Stella ia a Nova York, e Mac ia em Nova Orleans. Ele sabia que ele faria tudo por ela, até viver dentro de um avião, mas nada no mundo o faria desistir desse amor tão forte que sentia. Sorriu sozinho, lavou o que estava sujo, deitou e ficou vendo TV. Nâo iria sair de casa. Iria esperar a namorada. Mac agradeceu aos Céus por ter tido coragem para se declarar para Stella, e um pouquinho de sorte, pois ele acreditava que estava indo às cegas. Estragar uma amizade tão duradoura. Esse era o seu temor. Ficou um bom tempo escondendo o seu sentimento. Mandou o seu bom-senso às favas e falou tudo que estava em seu coração pra Stella, que fez o mesmo. E desde então, engataram um namoro.

Mac sorriu mais uma vez. Seu coração estava em paz, e no amor também.

**_R-E-V-I-E-W!_**


End file.
